The Morgue Saga
by Strider4
Summary: The hour of showdown has arrived! Can Sirra and the others hold off Morgue long enough? R&R!
1. The Morgue saga, Chapter 1

I've taken a few creative liberties and have given the DBZ characters abilities they do not have, and this story exists in a timeline that absolutely could not happen in the DBZ actual timeline, if this is a problem for you, I apologise.  
  
-Sociopath5 (William)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Morgue saga  
  
  
  
  
  
In hell, everything seemed to be, as it should. The large demons patrolled the grounds, keeping the spirits in line. There were a few however, that they kept their distance from. "Cell. Come here!" Frieza shouted out to the "Ultimate" Android. Cell came over to him and Buu. "What now?" Cell asked. "Nothing much. We're talking about an escape plan. To get back onto Earth." Frieza answered. Buu remained silent throughout the conversation, but then spoke. "If we all get back on Earth, and attack Kakarott and his friends together, then they won't have a chance against us!" the pink monster said with a clenched fist. Frieza nodded in agreement. "Get back to Earth? Ha! And how do you suggest we do that?" Cell said, turning his back to them. "That's exactly what we're trying to figure out! And if you helped, maybe we could figure something out." Frieza said bluntly. Cell sighed. "Alright, it's not like I've got anything better to down here in this pit." Cell said turning back towards the other two.  
  
Their conversation, however, sparked the interest of an eavesdropper. A large blonde haired man, who had been resting behind a giant boulder rose to his feet and approached the three collaborators. "Perhaps I can be of service." The man said. All three of them turned to the deep, almost familiar voice. The man stood at least 8 or 9 feet high. His hair was blonde, and flat on his head. His figure wasn't bulking with muscles, but nicely toned, like a martial artist. He wore a large armour chest plate. It was black, with golden designs of coiled snakes on the sides. This man wore a red cape on his armour, that reached down to his calves. He wore what seemed to be black Gi pants, and large weighted boots. And Kami help them, his eyes were a deep, blood red. "And just who the hell are you?" Frieza finally asked. The man uncrossed his arms and did a bit of a bow. "I am Morgue, at your service of course gentlemen." He stood back up, and walked up to the three of them. Morgue towered over the other three. "How can you help us?" Cell said, intrigued by this man's arrival. "Well, you speak of this Kakarott. First of all, who is he?" Morgue asked, rubbing his chin. One at a time, they all explained who Kakarott was. Frieza described him as the legendary Super Saiyan, who brought death to all he fought. Cell described him as the one who spawned a son powerful enough to destroy him when no other could. And finally, Buu simply described Kakarott as a fierce Saiyan warrior.  
  
"I was under the impression that all the Saiyans were destroyed." Morgue said after hearing all their explanations of Kakarott. Frieza said, "No, not all of them. Kakarott and Prince Vegeta are the two last full- blooded Saiyans. They both live on Earth now." Morgue thought about this. "Hmm, yes, this could work. Tell me, does Kakarott have any relations, of any kind here in the afterlife?" Morgue asked. Frieza nodded. "His worthless brother Radditz is around here somewhere. Goku sent him here himself with some help form a Namekian warrior named Piccolo." He explained. Morgue then asked, "Where is this Radditz? I can get us all back to Earth, but I'll need his help." Cell pointed over to a small cleared area. There a lone warrior was training hard, building up his strength. It was indeed Radditz, with his long black mane flowing behind him. "Pardon me for asking, Morgue, but how will he be of any use to us?" Frieza asked. "Because, you see, there's noting more forgiving then a brother's love." Morgue said as he began to approach Radditz.  
  
King-Kai was eating one of his favourite meals (rice, of course) when he sensed it, a ki signature he could not exactly pinpoint, he had only felt it a few times before, but it gave him a sense of dread. He also sensed the signatures of Radditz, Frieza, Cell and Buu, but that couldn't be right, they were in hell, he didn't have mush time to think about this when he looked outside, all the names he had mentioned landed right outside, on his planet. "Huh?" King-Kai got up from his meal. "What are you all doing here, you were all banished to hell!" He yelled at them. "Cell." Buu said, cell placed his hands in a ball shape behind him, "KAME!" he yelled, "What's this?" King-Kai said in shock, "HAME!" "No you can't!" King- Kai ran for his life, "HA!" The blue energy wave left Cells' hands and chased down King-Kai, and hit him dead on and he was out cold. "Excellent work my new friends. I'm glad you controlled it so you did not kill him Cell." With this Morgue picked up King-Kai and slapped him awake, "Hello, old friend." King-Kai slowly woke up, "WHAT! YOU, NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Kaiou struggled to get out of Morgues' grip, "Now listen here, I need your telepathic powers, I need you to contact Goku, understand?" King-Kai looked around, "No, I won't, now let me go you fool!" "Don't get mad at me. I'm asking you nicely King-Kai, I would comply." King-Kai knew what this man could do. "I.I'll do it." Kaiou gave in to his demand. "Excellent! Radditz, come here, now!" Radditz came over as Morgue set King-Kai down on the ground. "Now, Kaiou you set up the link with Goku, and Radditz, I'll tell you what to do." Morgue took Radditz off to the side to talk with him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on earth, Goku and Vegeta, both at super sayain level 3 are sparring intensely with each other. "You cannot defeat me Kakarott, I am the sayain prince!" Vegeta lunged at Goku with his fist prepped and ready for a blow to the head. Suddenly Goku disappears and reappears behind Vegeta, and gives him a roundhouse to the back of the head, "uh!" Vegeta grunted as he hit the ground. "Oops, heh heh, sorry Vegeta, did that hurt?" Goku said as he powered down to normal. Vegeta got up off the ground rubbing his head, "No, nothing hurts the prince of the sayains!" He said as he slowly got up. The kick, of course, hurt quite a bit. They were both about to resume training when suddenly; Goku heard a telepathic voice, "Goku? Are you there, it is me, King-Kai." Goku got his large goofy smile on his face, "Oh hi King-Kai, how are you?" Goku suddenly yells out, all the while Vegeta looked at Goku as if he has gone insane, then remembered that King-Kai sometimes talked telepathically to Goku. "Uh, fine, Goku, there is someone here, who wishes to speak with you." "Well who could that be?" Goku asked. "Hello brother." Goku jumped upon hearing his brother's voice, "Radditz?" Upon hearing this, Vegeta's eyes shot open a bit. "What does that fool want?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, it is me. Goku, I want you to wish me back. I know what I did in the past was evil, please, don't doom me to hell!" Morgue simply stands there, with his finger pointed at King-Kai's head, a small ki blast charged at its tip. "But, how do I know that you've changed Radditz?" Goku asked, "You must believe me." Goku stared blankly at the sky for a few minutes. Then Vegeta spoke up, "Kakarott, what is that weakling telling you?" Goku snaps out of his trance, "Radditz wants me to wish him back, he says he's changed. What do you think Vegeta?" "Hell, I don't care, even if he's lying He isn't a threat to us." Goku hated to agree to that, but knew it was true, which made him realise he did still have a part of him that cared for Radditz as family. "Okay Radditz, I will give you a second chance, but only because we're family." Goku said to Radditz. On King-Kai's planet, Radditz looked to Morgue with a confident look. "Just give me a while to gather the Dragonballs up okay?" Goku tells Radditz. "Alright little brother, good luck."  
  
  
  
(Six days later.)  
  
Goku stood over the seven Dragonballs, as Shenron came forth from them. "What is your wish?" asks the dragon. With a sigh, Goku replied "I wish for Radditz to be brought back to life." Goku says. "It has been granted." The dragon said with his red glowing eyes.  
  
Back in hell, a wicked smile appeared on Morgue's face as the halo above Radditz's head disappeared.  
  
"What is your second wish?" asked the Dragon. Goku looked up at the dragon, "I wish that Radditz be brought here to earth!" Then the dragon's eyes shone red again. "It has been granted." and Radditz then appeared beside Goku. The dragon disappeared shortly afterwards, and the Dragonballs scattered until the preceding year.  
  
"Brother!" Radditz said with fake enthusiasm. "Radditz." Goku said quietly.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Written by: sociopath5  
  
( All new characters, Morgue, Charrok (not yet introduced) Sirra, copyrighted to Sociopath5 (William).  
  
E-mail me with comments at: sociopath5@hotmail.com 


	2. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 2

The Morgue Saga  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
William here folks. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Just a little thing here, I want to remind every one, that YES, I gave the characters in DBZ abilities they did not have, and this chapter will see the first major changes of those abilities. And NO, this fic can in no POSSIBLE way fit into the original DBZ timeline, and I haven't seen the whole series. So if I screw up on something, feel free to e-mail me at sociopath5@hotmail.com, and tell me, thank you and goodnight!  
  
-William  
  
He looked out of the view port of his quarters, his battle suit covering about 90% of his body. Just his hands and head poked out of the suit. He hated wearing it.  
  
"Captain, report to the bridge please." A voice called out trough the ship transmitter to his quarters.  
  
"On my way." He sighed. It had been four months since they defeated him. The ship had only fully regained power last week.  
  
'Boy, talk about tough.' he thought to himself as he walked trough the hallway of the ship leading to the bridge.  
  
'It took all the power in the ship, combined with our ground weapons just to wound him enough to use the main cannon.' The battle replayed in his head as he walked.  
  
They had wounded him enough to use the main cannon on their ship; even then, it took every last bit of power in their ship to actually kill him. But finally, after so many of them had died, he was finished, now they were on their way back home. He was grateful he survived the battle. But he couldn't help wondering.  
  
'Was it really over.?'  
  
(Five years after the return of Radditz)  
  
It was a bright sunny morning in Goku's house. Goku was eating breakfast, while Chi-Chi silently sat back with a small plate of her own, watching the daily ravaging of food. She saw it every day; yet, it was still an awe-inspiring sight to see someone gorge that much food in ten minutes. "That was great Chi-Chi!" Goku said, a loud belch followed it. "So your off to that little get together at Master Roshi's house?" Chi-Chi said, hoping he would not ask for seconds. "Yeah, I'm going to head out right away, bye!" Goku opened the window and flew out at top speed, or at least, top speed without going Super Saiyan. "Well, at least he stopped going trough the window's without opening them first." Chi-Chi said to herself. She then quickly cleared the table, and reset it, before Goten woke up.  
  
(At Master Roshi's)  
  
"Hey Yamcha, what's up man!" Krillin jumped out of the house, and gave Yamcha a high-five. Just then, Tien and Choitzu arrived. They landed on the ground outside the house and waved to Krillin and Yamcha. Master Roshi then stepped out of his house. "Well, hello boys, how's it going?" he said, being his happy self. The only time he was ever really serious was when there was a battle going on, and that hadn't happened since Buu was defeated. Suddenly, Goku came out of the sky. "Goku!" Krillin said happily. "Hi guys, long time no see." Goku said waving as he landed. "Hey!" a loud shout came from the ocean beyond the island. It was Gohan, with Videl and Pan. They were all flying, Gohan had taught them all how to fly using their ki. Gohan landed with his wife and daughter, and gave his greetings to everyone. "Hey, big brother!" Goten then landed in the sand of the beach. "Sorry I'm late everyone, had to eat breakfast!" Goten said with a smile. "Oh, hi Goten!" Gohan waved to his little brother. "Is Vegeta coming with Bra, Bulma and Trunks?" Goku asked smiling. "Umm.we sent them an invitation.but." Roshi trailed off of his sentence.  
  
Then, as if on cue, they heard Bulma screaming "Vegeta, watch it! You're going to FAST!" she yelled him. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes and kept the hover car going the same speed towards the island, and brought it to a perfect stop on the island. "Vegeta, you came!" Goku said happily. Vegeta merely growled. Bra stepped out, followed by Trunks. "Thanks for coming daddy!" She said. He gave her a half-smiled. He had only come because she asked him to; besides, he can go where he wants. "Where's Chi-Chi Goku?" Krillin asked. "Oh, Chi-Chi decided she would stay home and catch up on her house work." Goku said. "How's 18, and Marron?" Goku asked.18 then stepped out of the house with Marron. "I'm fine." She said. "Oh, Hi 18! Hi Marron!" Goku waved to her. Marron simply waved back, and stayed by her mother. "Hey Goten, wanna spar!" Trunks asked his best friend. "Ok!" Goten said. Vegeta smirked; knowing that Kakarott's brat wouldn't win. His son was inherently stronger.  
  
Goten and Trunks began sparring, while the others mingled, when all of a sudden, someone totally unexpected arrived. It was Radditz. "Radditz? You came!" Goku greeted his brother, who had actually proven to be well behaved, if not a little testy. "Yes, I decided to come." was all he said. He was wearing regular clothes, and had long hung up his old Saiyan armour. He wore blue jeans, and a black tee shirt, and hiking boots covered his feet. At least, he thought, I have more fashion sense then Vegeta. He looked at Vegeta, who was wearing brown pants, with a bright Hawaiian over shirt and black shoes. Vegeta looked at him, and rolled his eyes. Radditz managed to become comfortable around his brother and his friends. The human woman, Bulma, had even bought him a small apartment in the city. But he knew he had a mission, and that mission was to get the Dragonballs.  
  
Radditz remembered what he had learned about the Dragonballs since his arrival five years ago. They were located using a device called the Dragonball Radar. He needed to obtain this device to complete phase two of Morgue's plan. He had managed to gain the trust of his former enemies easily enough. All he had to do was show no anger around them, and they told him anything he wanted. Bulma was particularly full of information. He then would relay any important information he learned back to Morgue in hell whenever Morgue contacted him trough King Kai. The plan was going perfectly. "Radditz?" Goku said, bringing Radditz out of his train of thought. "Uh, yes?" Radditz said. He was still thinking of someway to get the Dragonball Radar. "Me and Vegeta are going to go train back at Capsule Corp., wanna come?" Goku said, hoping his brother would come with him and Vegeta for once. He never did. Goku suspected he felt intimidated because they were Super Saiyan's. This was too perfect. The last time Morgue contacted him, he said it was time to get the Dragonballs, but Radditz didn't have the Dragonball Radar. The radar was kept in Bulma's lab at Capsule corp. "Of course I'll go brother!" Radditz said. He immediately hoped he hadn't sounded enthusiastic about it. "Ok, let's go!" Goku took off, followed by Vegeta, and then Radditz took off last.  
  
Radditz tried not to think about it. But he couldn't help it. He was about to betray his prince and his own brother for a man he barely knew. But he knew he had to do it. Besides, they both betrayed him. His brother betrayed him when he held him in place as Piccolo's ki blast spiralled towards them. And his prince betrayed him when he decided not to wish him back. That's what Radditz thought anyway. "We're here!" Goku said as he pointed out Capsule Corp. to Radditz. It was huge. A large dome like structure dominated the Capsule Corp. compound. Radditz wondered where in that huge building would Bulma's lab be. "Come on." Vegeta said, "The gravity chamber is this way." They went around the back of the building where a large white dome waited for them. Vegeta entered a code into the panel on the side of the door, and the door opened with a swoosh sound. Vegeta handed Radditz a pair of training spandex and took one for him. They changed into their fighting outfits and then Vegeta went to the main computer.  
  
"What should we set the gravity for, I don't think Radditz can handle 500 G's." Vegeta smirked. Radditz simply looked at him with a stone face. "How does 100 G's grab you Radditz?" Goku asked his older brother. "200." Was Radditz reply. He wasn't scared. Goku shrugged and set the gravity controls for 200x regular gravity. He pressed the activation button, and the room suddenly got a lot denser. Radditz grunted under the new gravity, but managed to stay at regular stance.  
  
"Alright, let's get started!" Radditz said. Goku and Vegeta weren't even fazed by the gravity increase. Radditz had trouble moving. Good thing he trained in the afterlife, or he would be flat on the ground right now. Vegeta was suddenly beside Radditz, and his knee was buried in Radditz' stomach. Radditz stumbled back. "You'll need to be quicker then that, I'm not even Super Saiyan right now." Radditz looked at him with anger. He was shocked when he found out his brother and Vegeta had the ability to go Super Saiyan, and even more shocked when he discovered there were levels beyond Super Saiyan, and THEY had achieved them.  
  
Radditz caught Vegeta off guard with a Roundhouse that knocked Vegeta back. Radditz followed trough with an uppercut to the gut. Vegeta pitched foreword. He was leaning on Radditz' arm. "Now." Vegeta said. "That's more like it!" he then nailed Radditz in the jaw with an uppercut. Radditz fell to the ground. Goku watched as his brother fall. But he noticed that he had improved greatly. He was never able to even touch Vegeta the last time the three of them trained together. "Come on Radditz, get up!" Vegeta coaxed Radditz into raising to his feet. Radditz surprised him again by vanishing. But Vegeta merely sensed his location, and kicked him in the jaw while Radditz rapidly moved about the room. Radditz seemingly appeared out of thin air, and fell to the ground a second time. He found the strength to get up again. "Enough of this." Radditz thought. He fired a mild ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta smacked it out just in time. It hit the wall and caused a small, harmless explosion. "Still have some fight in you?" Vegeta asked. Radditz got to his feet and nodded slowly.  
  
"Fine. Let's see how long it lasts." Vegeta jumped at Radditz and the two of them began throwing punches and kicks at a blinding speed. Goku continued to look on. He was sure Radditz was improving with every little bit of training. He was happy his brother was on their side now. But a little feeling in the back of his mind kept nagging at him.but what could it be?  
  
(Back at Master Roshi's)  
  
"Better luck next time Goten." Trunks said as he dodged another of Goten's punches. "Guys, come and eat!" Bra was yelling at the two best friends sparring on the beach surrounding Kame House. "Ok!" Goten shouted, but was then eating sand as Trunks saw the opportunity to nail Goten while he wasn't looking. Trunks laughed, then bounded over Goten and ran for his burger. "Cheap shot!" Goten yelled as he got up and ran for his food.  
  
Just then Piccolo arrived. "Piccolo! Hey!" Gohan yelled out to his old friend since he was five years old. Piccolo smiled at Gohan and nodded to the rest of the group. "Where is Goku, and Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, they're off training with Radditz." Krillin started. Piccolo growled at the mention of Radditz' name. "I still don't think it was wise to wish back Radditz." Piccolo stated his opinion. "Oh come on, he's not so bad." Krillin said. "Yeah Piccolo, he's not exactly nice, but he's alright." Gohan said in defence of his Uncle. "Besides, what harm can he do? He's not even a Super Saiyan!" Yamcha said as he put some more ketchup on his burger. "He can do more then you think. Remember, he's the one who called Vegeta and Nappa in to destroy the planet once." Piccolo growled. With that, the Namek warrior flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp. having sensed Radditz' power level in that direction. "He should lighten up." Krillin said. Gohan wasn't so sure. What if Piccolo was right? What if his Uncle Radditz did have a secret agenda? Well, if he did, Piccolo would find out for sure.  
  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
  
Radditz was sneaking trough the Capsule Corp. building. Vegeta and Goku were back at the gravity chamber, sparring. He told them he was going for a bathroom break and maybe some water. That was about three minutes ago, so he should still have about ten minutes to find the radar. Radditz found the door marked "Main lab". He cautiously stepped trough. The security system had apparently been left turned off. 'Lucky me.' Radditz thought. He checked a few drawers, and found nothing. Finally, he spotted it. A small device about as big as the palm of his hand. It looked somewhat like a pocket watch. Radditz smiled to himself. 'I have you now Kakarott.' he thought. He turned it on. He was surprised to find that the Dragonballs were all there, but then again, why shouldn't they be? Radditz hurried back to the gravity chamber. He stepped in just in time to see his brother, in Super Saiyan mode, floor a blonde haired Vegeta. He quickly placed the radar in his jean pocket and smiled as Vegeta got back up. "Oh good, I didn't miss the best part." Radditz said with a smirk. "Quiet you fool!" Vegeta said rubbing his head. "I think that's enough training for us all today." Goku said, returning to his normal self. "No sense overdoing it right?" Goku said smiling to the two other Saiyans. "Yeah right." Vegeta said under his breath. Vegeta and Radditz changed back into their regular clothes while Goku changed into a new orange and black fighting Gi. He always kept a spare at Vegeta's gravity chamber.  
  
"I think I'll start heading home now." Radditz said. Goku gave him a nod. "Bye Radditz, see you around." Goku said. Radditz nodded to Goku and Vegeta then flew at top speed to his apartment. Just then, Piccolo arrived and landed beside them. "Radditz is gone?" he said. "You just missed him Piccolo. What's up?" Goku said. "Ah, nothing. Just wondering." Piccolo said with a twinge of anger in his words. Radditz flew back to his apartment and pulled the radar out of his jeans. "I've got it! Now all that remains is finding the Dragonballs!" He said. He changed into his old Armour and flew out of his window at top speed, heading for the first Dragonball.  
  
(One week later: Approaching D-day)  
  
Radditz finally stood over all seven Dragonballs. "Radditz? Are you there?" Morgue said, communicating trough King Kai, whom he'd kept as his hostage. "I am here Morgue." Radditz said. He was on a secluded island about five miles Southeast of the Kame House. "Excellent. Now, we've persuaded King Kai into giving us the necessary information to summon the dragon." Morgue went into the whole explanation on how to summon the dragon. "Are you clear on that Radditz?" Morgue asked him. Radditz looked at the glowing Dragonballs. "Yes." Radditz said, after thinking over the instructions he was given. "Excellent, now, DO IT! Bring me back to life!" Morgue shouted.  
  
"Dragon, by your name, I call you forth, SHENLONG!" The sky turned dark. Radditz looked around, alarmed by the sudden explosion of events. The winds heightened, and the sky was a dark black. Then, in a bright flash, the dragon came forth from the Dragonballs. "You have two wishes, make them now and they shall be granted." The dragon's voice bellowed. "I wish the warrior Morgue back to life!" Radditz told the dragon.  
  
(In hell)  
  
Morgue laughed maniacally as the halo above his head disappeared.  
  
"I shall soon be free, as will the rest of you!" He shouted at Cell, Buu, and Frieza. King Kai coward in fear from Morgue. 'Radditz, what have you done.' King Kai thought to himself.  
  
(Back on earth)  
  
"What is your second wish?" The dragon asked. "Bring the warrior Morgue to earth!" Radditz said. There was a brief flash of lighting. Morgue stepped foreword from the light at the dragon's feet. "I have returned." Morgue said in his deep voice as the Dragonballs scattered behind him. Radditz smiled. He would now have his revenge on his brother.  
  
To be continued.  
  
All new characters, Morgue, Charrok (Not yet introduced), Sirra (Sort of not yet introduced) copyrighted to William. 


	3. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 3

The Morgue Saga  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Morgue stood on the small island. He looked at the sea surrounding his small area of re-birth. A sneer appeared on his face. This world was his for the taking. He could mould this ball of dirt to whatever he wanted. He could turn all of its inhabitants into his slaves if he wished. There was nothing to stop him now. Nothing at all.  
  
"Morgue! We should get started on bringing the others here." Radditz said in an annoyed tone. He wanted the plan to commence, and Morgue was just standing there, looking out to the sea.  
  
"Yes.of course." Soon, Morgue would get rid of Radditz and his insolence, but for now, he had a job to do.  
  
"Uh, Morgue, can I ask HOW we will return the others to earth?" Radditz asked.  
  
"Simple." Morgue said. As he was suddenly enveloped in ki, he began to recite a chant. Radditz stepped back as a large ball of light appeared in front of Morgue. Radditz slowly realised he was looking at the gates of hell.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Elsewhere, Goku and Vegeta looked up from their training in alarm. They felt the strange energy as well. They also felt Radditz' energy signature.  
  
"What's that fool up to now?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I think we had better check it out." Goku said. He hoped Radditz wasn't up to something. He hoped he hadn't misplaced his trust in Radditz for a second time. Maybe Radditz was over there investigating the energy as well. Goku and Vegeta stepped outside the training pod, and began flying towards the strange energy signal.  
  
Morgue resumed chanting. The gate grew wide enough for all of them to come trough now. Frieza stepped trough confidently. He was back at last. Cell followed along with Buu. Soon, they would all have their revenge. But something unexpected then happened. Buu turned when he heard a loud bellowing behind them. He saw Brolli rushing the gate.  
  
"You three aren't the only ones who have a score to settle with Kakarott!" He said consumed by rage. Morgue decided a fourth pair of helping hands couldn't hurt. As soon as all four of them were trough, he closed the gate. Finally, the final phase of his plan was complete.  
  
"Welcome to earth gentlemen. Now then, go have yourself some fun." Morgue told his new small army. An evil smirk appeared on his face as the four of them took off in separate directions, cheering. They were looking for innocent lives to destroy.  
  
"What about me?" Radditz said, expecting some reward. Morgue turned towards him.  
  
"Yes.what about you Radditz? I believe your usefulness has run out now." Morgue began walking towards him. Radditz began backing in fear.  
  
"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the table. The captain was not happy.  
  
"I thought we destroyed Morgue six years ago on Dellona!" the captain wanted answers as to how Morgue's signature readings were appearing on the sensors. He was furious. Apparently, Morgue was still alive, and he was on planet earth, in the North Quadrant of space.  
  
"We were hired by VERY wealthy people to kill Morgue. We told them we did. But NOW, he appears to be ALIVE!" the Captain shouted.  
  
"I don't like unsatisfied customers. So I tell you all what we are going to do. We are going to take this ship, and go to earth, and see why the hell Morgue appears to be alive." The captain stated to his crew of five.  
  
"But sir, maybe the sensors are just wrong.if we ran a second sweep to make sure." one crewman started. "We ran TWENTY.its Morgue alright. Apparently, we have to kill him again." 'Captain Sirra always was thorough in his investigations.' Charrok thought. 'But how could Morgue still be alive?' Being Sirra's first mate had been the toughest thing in Charrok's entire bounty hunter career. Sirra was so demanding. But, Charrok guessed that's most likely what made him the most successful bounty hunter in the entire universe. Everyone feared Sirra. When most criminals heard that Sirra was after them, most of them would just turn themselves into the proper authorities rather then face Sirra's wrath.  
  
"Temrok, turn this ship in the direction of Earth in the north quadrant!" Charrok ordered to Temrok, the pilot. It was going to be a long week. They lost twenty men, leaving only five of them, in the last attack against Morgue. They were working the ship on a skeleton crew. And now they were going to attack Morgue with just the five of them? Was Sirra brave, stupid, or just plain stubborn? Charrok thought it might be all three of them. 'One thing about Sirra though.' Charrok thought, 'When he does a job, he sees it to the very end.' Charrok remembered when Sirra had offered him the job as his first mate.  
  
Charrok had just returned from a five-day battle against a very powerful warrior. They were being paid quite a bit to attack him. In the end, they got their money, but most of them were dead. Sirra took Charrok and his other two remaining shipmates under his wing. Now Charrok was second in command on the ship. Only Sirra knew of Charrok's secret heritage however. Charrok was half Pseudo, the same race as Sirra, which was also the part that showed. But he was also half-Saiyan, which only showed in his tail, that he had long ago removed.  
  
The Mugilians were almost completely human looking, except their skin, was tougher, more durable, and greyish in colour. Sirra's men, were all wearing their standard, uncomfortable, battle suits. Only their head and hands poked out. The rest of their bodies were covered in a thick metal that took on a bulbous form for their suits. The suits were all painted yellow so they were easy to be spotted in most conditions. "Back into the fray captain?" Charrok asked Sirra. "I don't think we ever get out of it in the first place Charrok." Sirra replied as the sub-light speed engines began to fire up.  
  
Radditz fell to the ground with a sickening crunch noise. Blood spurted out of his mouth. "Where's your fighting spirit Radditz? Come on! Show me what you've got!" Morgue taunted the Saiyan warrior. Radditz slowly fought his way to his feet and wiped the warm blood from his mouth. "I'm surprised you can still get up." Morgue said.  
  
"Most would fold after one hit. It seems your training did you some good after all!" Morgue continued to taunt him. "I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Radditz said, powering up. He was enraged. This fool had betrayed him. How dare he! Radditz rushed at Morgue and planted his foot into his gut. Morgue looked down at the foot. He hadn't even moved an inch. Morgue smiled at a surprised Radditz, and karate chopped his leg, breaking it with a loud cracking noise. "ARRGH!" Radditz screamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. He had executed a perfect kick to his gut, and Morgue wasn't even powered up. How could he not have inflicted any damage of any kind? "Well, it's been fun Radditz, but now the fun ends. But I won't let you go out without a bang." Morgue smirked at Radditz. Then fired a ki blast in his face.  
  
"Vegeta, what was that?" Goku said with sudden alarm. "What are you blabbering about Kakarott?" Vegeta asked in his usual annoyed tone he had around Goku. "Radditz energy signature. It just.faded. Just like that. I can barely feel it anymore." Goku said, with a twinge of worry in his voice. The pair was closing in on the Kame House now. They continued to fly, and landed on the beach just in front of the small pink cottage. Goku went inside while Vegeta hung back on look out.  
  
"Anybody home?" Goku asked. Just then, he saw Master Roshi come down the stairs, with Oolong close behind. "Oh, hi Goku. What brings you here? I trust you're worried about that mysterious power level that I've been sensing for the past half hour or so." Roshi said. Goku nodded. "I don't know what it is. I'm here and Vegeta is just outside." Just as he said it, they felt Vegeta's power level rise in an instant. "What the.?" Goku rushed outside to see Vegeta in Super Saiyan mode; he was facing off against a man Goku had never seen before. The man was wearing a red cape, and armour. His hair was blonde. His eyes were.red?  
  
"YOU!" Vegeta started. "That was you're power level we sensed. And if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who attacked Radditz." Vegeta sensed that this man's power level wasn't too high, high enough to destroy Radditz. Not enough to even seriously damage him.  
  
"Correct. And now, I have a certain arrogant prick in my sights." Morgue told him. Vegeta was angered at that remark. "You cocky asshole! You'll pay for that!" Vegeta yelled out to his new opponent. Vegeta then flew at Morgue with all the pride and speed of a Super Saiyan prince. He stopped and disappeared in front of Morgue. Morgue was as still and silent as a stone. Vegeta re-appeared behind Morgue. He directed his knee towards Morgue's back, but Morgue had already turned around and punched Vegeta in the jaw before Vegeta had time to line up his knee with Morgue's back. Morgue then grabbed him by the collar of his spandex and brought him up close to his face.  
  
"Listen to my name, Vegeta, and remember it well!" Morgue spoke to Vegeta in a harsh tone. "I am Morgue. And soon, this world will be mine!" Morgue then tossed Vegeta into the ocean and looked back at Goku. He smiled a wicked smile. This was turning out to be a good day. Morgue was just brought back to life, and he was going to defeat every last member of the Saiyan race. "Kakarott! You must be Kakarott. Radditz told me quite a bit about you, and how strong you are!" Morgue said with an evil tone. He wanted to test Goku.  
  
"Radditz? He knows you?" Goku asked Morgue in a shocked voice. "He's the reason I'm here. But he soon saw the error in helping me. Ah, well. You live, and you learn." Morgue said. "You.You killed him!" Goku said. His brother, Morgue had killed his brother. Goku had done it himself once. But Goku had barely known him back then. Now Goku thought of Radditz as a friend. Radditz was the only blood relative that he had left. "How COULD you!" Goku asked, outraged that his brother was dead. "Simple, I charged a decent amount of ki into my hand, and blasted him." Morgue answered.  
  
Goku let out a yell that could be heard for quite the distance; his power level shot up. This was more then for fighting; Goku was calling for help. He was trying to get the attention of the other Z-fighters. If his power level went too high, the others would know he wasn't just training. Goku rushed at Morgue, and gave him a back flip kick. It connected. Morgue stumbled back. The blow's strength had surprised him. "Very good Goku.now try mine!" Morgue was very suddenly in front of Goku, and Goku had no time to react before he was flying trough the air. It occurred to him that Morgue had struck him a blow to the jaw. Goku managed to recover before he hit the ground. He looked up, and Morgue was already in front of him, with his knee buried in Goku's gut. Goku coughed up some blood. "How." was all Goku managed to say before Morgue threw Goku onto the beach. A stunned Master Roshi and Oolong watched from inside the house as Goku hit the sand. They couldn't believe how easily Goku was being thrown around.  
  
"Well Goku, here's where the fun ends. I guess I'll go round up my men, and we'll go have a great time. Sorry you won't be able to join us tough." Morgue began charging a large blast in his hand. The white light glowed with an eerie energy in his palm. "Ultimate Ki Blast!" Morgue shouted as the beam flew from his hand. Roshi looked on in horror as the blast headed towards the island. He and Oolong had no way out. Goku looked up at the light and noticed that Morgue was only aiming at the island in general, not Goku himself. Goku noticed this just before passing out.  
  
"What was THAT?" Sirra asked Charrok. Charrok wished he knew. The energy sensors trained on Morgue just suddenly shot up. It was the highest they'' ever gone up. "I don't know sir, Morgue must have charged a pretty large amount of ki." Charrok replied the captain. "May Kami be with those of planet earth." Sirra said as he watched the sensors die back down.  
  
  
  
Morgue laughed as the small island below him was engulfed with an explosion. It averaged the size of a small missile going of. There would still be land there.just no house.and no Goku. Morgue flew off, laughing to himself. "Arrrgh!" With a great splash, Vegeta emerged from the sea. He looked left and right, but there was no sign of Morgue. "Where is he.I'll kill him.I'll.what?" Vegeta looked at the island. The Kame House was gone. Obliterated. "What happened here? Where's Kakarott?" Vegeta asked to himself. Just then Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Trunks arrived.  
  
"What happened here?" Gohan asked. "I felt my father's power level raise." "I.I don't know. Some fool named Morgue arrived, and he threw me into the water. When I came out, about three minutes later, the Kame House was destroyed and." Vegeta was about to continue when they heard a groaning from the charred land of the island. They watched as a lump of sand raised, and Goku emerged from it. Goku looked at them then fell unconscious. "Father!" Goten rushed to his father's side. Gohan and Piccolo followed closely behind. Trunks stayed to talk with his father. "Who's Morgue?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I believe he killed Radditz, overpowered me, and beat Kakarott to an inch of his life.he's very powerful, and deadly." Vegeta replied. The great prince suddenly felt a twinge of emotion he never felt very often, a slight twinge of fear. Meanwhile, back at the island, where Morgue first emerged, He awoke. He felt pain all over his body. He could barely move. One of his legs was disabled. His memory suddenly came back to him. Radditz sat up. He felt the stinging pain of his broken leg and cringed.  
  
"Morgue.you're mine." Radditz said with an angry growl.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(All new characters, Morgue, Charrok, Temrok and Sirra copyrighted to William Dumont. 


	4. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 4

The Morgue saga  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh.It's been so long. I've had to fight my way trough so many enemies.and so much pain. But I'll never forget what Master taught me. Pain makes you stronger. And he was right. After two billion years of training, I am finally the perfect warrior. I have proved that today by defeating Kakarott and Vegeta. Now, this world will be mine.and there will be many others to follow it. Yes.I'll never forget the day Master took me under his training.  
  
(2 Billion years ago, unknown planet)  
  
"It would seem that relative newcomer, Morgue, has the upper hand in this match of the tournaments junior division." The announcer said, watching the match closely. Morgue was indeed giving the audience quite a show. He was only two hundred years old, and he was holding his own against the defending champion of the juniors division. Morgue jumped up in the air and blasted the arena around his enemy. But before he knew it, he was down on the ground as his enemy came behind hi and knocked him to the ground. Morgue got back up and flew up at his opponent. Morgue faked left and executed a perfect kick to his opponent's ribs. Morgue watched as his opponent fell back a bit. His name was Markov, a skilled fighter from Namek.  
  
"Err.You'll pay!" Markov yelled to Morgue. But Morgue didn't listen; he was going to win this tournament. Morgue sent an uppercut into Markov's gut then knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Just where is this Morgue kid from?" The announcer said over the loud speaker. Morgue wished he knew himself. He was brought up on a planet that wasn't his by adoptive parents. They were a violent race, but Morgue forgot who they were already, he moved away as soon as he could fend for himself about 180 years ago. But compared to the other fighters in this tournament, he was young, very young. Morgue landed in front of Markov.  
  
"I'll end this now Markov." Morgue said. Markov looked at him oddly. Morgue then planted his foot into Markov's face with a well-placed kick and sent Markov out of the arena. He had won. The crowed cheered as Morgue stepped off the arena with his prize of a new ship. Morgue got by just fine by going to tournaments on every planet he landed on. But this time would be different.  
  
"Morgue." Morgue turned to face the voice that called him. He saw a man standing there. He was tall, and wore a long black cape, and black armour. His hair was long and red; it went just past his shoulders. A helmet covered his face, but Morgue saw the glowing red eyes. "What do you want?" Morgue asked him cockily. He could most likely beat this guy if he was a robber. "I want to talk to you Morgue. You're good, but I can make you better.I come to you with a proposition." The large man said. 'He's at least ten feet tall." Morgue taught to himself. "Yeah, what's that?" Morgue said, keeping his guard up. "I want your ship you just won Morgue, to get off this planet. The local authorities forbid me from leaving this place. But if you let me have your ship, I will train you to become the greatest fighter in the universe." He said. Morgue was angry now, but he wouldn't show it. "I already am the greatest. Get out of my sight." Morgue started to walk away from him, but then the man suddenly was in front of him, and kicked Morgue in the face. Morgue fell to the ground hard. "Things like that don't happen to the greatest Morgue. Take my offer or die." The man told him. Morgue didn't see much of a choice.  
  
"Fine. Fine, you can have my ship, but you'd better live up to your end of the bargain." Morgue told him. "What's your name?" Morgue said. He wanted to make sure he knew whom he was dealing with. "YOU.can call me Master," the man said as he walked towards the docking bay. Morgue boarded the ship with him. As the engine started, he looked at his new Master. Morgue looked back at him. "Hope you weren't too attached to that last planet Morgue." Morgue saw his Master flinch his hand and the planet exploded outside. Morgue looked on in shock. Morgue's new Master had just destroyed an entire planet with no effort at all.  
  
The weeks that followed were harsh. His Master worked Morgue all day and all night. But Morgue was improving. He was winning every tournament, annihilating every opponent, and the crowed loved him for it. Morgue had no equal. His Master was proving to be the strongest man Morgue had ever seen. He had no limit. It was amazing. But then, 1.5 billion years later, Morgue's Master died of old age. Apparently he was 11 Billion years old. But Morgue learned all he needed to from him. Morgue still had another good four or five billion years left on his natural life, and he would make sure to enjoy them. Morgue won every competition he was in. He made a career out of fighting. But then one day, Morgue was jumped while leaving a tournament. Ten fighters on one, Morgue could easily defeat them. But during the fight, he accidentally killed one of them with a ki blast. The authorities told him not to worry about it since it was self-defence, and that he should just try to forget it ever happened.  
  
But Morgue didn't want to forget about it. He enjoyed it! The feeling of dominance and power, he wanted more. So it began, Morgue killed anyone. He worked as an assassin for hire. But one day, he made the mistake of killing the son of a very wealthy couple. The assassination went flawlessly. But by now, Morgue had created a sort of reputation for himself. The parents of the murdered son sent out an elite army of five thousand bounty hunters to destroy Morgue. Morgue, as powerful as he was, was cornered on the planet Dellona. All of the bounty hunters closed in on him. Though he managed to hold them off, they wounded him enough for the Bounty Hunters command ship to use its main cannon on him. Even after that, morgue was still alive, though greatly weakened. But he was weakened enough for Sirra, the leader of the bounty hunters, to finish him off with the greatest of ease. That's when Morgue met Radditz and the others in hell. He was stuck in hell for six years first though. But now he was out, and it was time for destruction!  
  
  
  
"He's in rough shape, but this should fix him right up." Korin said as he slipped a senzu bean into Goku's mouth. Goku slowly crunched it up as Gohan, Goten and Piccolo watched. They had brought him straight to Korin's tower as soon as they could. Vegeta decided to go find Morgue with Trunks. "Oh.what hit me?" Goku said as he got up. He recovered completely. Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "Father, do you remember what happened?" Gohan asked him. "Yes.don't worry, I'm fine Gohan." Goku told his son.  
  
"Where's Morgue now?" Goku asked his son. "We don't know. Vegeta is looking for him. But apparently he's hiding his power level." Gohan said solemnly to his father. "Well, Why are we here? We have to go help him out! Vegeta can't handle Morgue on his own!" Goku said getting out of bed. "Goku, are you sure that's wise? I think Morgue brought some friends with him. We should handle them first, that way they can't help Morgue." Piccolo said. "Hey, good idea Piccolo. Ok, here's how it's going to work. I'll go after Buu, Gohan, you take Cell, Goten and Piccolo, you guys go get Frieza." Goku exclaimed.  
  
"What about Brolli?" Piccolo asked. "If you see him, take him out." Goku said before flying off.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Vegeta!" a large blast headed towards Vegeta from the ruins of the town below him. He banked hard right and dodged it. He immediately turned Super Saiyan. "Now what?" Vegeta said. He had been flying along looking for Morgue when he saw a ravaged village below him, he flew over it, and now someone had shot a ki blast at him. Suddenly, Brolli floated up in front of Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta.I was hoping for Kakarott, but you'll do just fine." Brolli said. Brolli rushed at Vegeta. "Oh please." Vegeta said rolling his eyes. Vegeta vanished just as Brolli arrived. Brolli found he was punching nothing but air. "Over here fool!" Brolli turned around to see Vegeta floating there. Vegeta then gave him a punch to the face. Brolli slammed into a nearby cliff face. Vegeta laughed at his foe. "Oh, this is too much. You actually thought you could beat me." Vegeta said still chuckling to himself. Brolli growled at him and caught him off guard with a kick to the stomach. Vegeta cringed. Brolli, it would seem, was much stronger then last time they fought. Vegeta countered the blow by grabbing Brolli's leg, breaking it, and throwing him into the ground. Vegeta then swooped down and landed on Brolli's chest with his knees. Brolli screamed in pain, then stopped for the wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
"Now I'll finish you!" Vegeta said as he flew back up over Brolli. Vegeta began powering up quickly. Brolli tried to get up, but Vegeta had broken his leg, and two of his ribs. Brolli looked up at Vegeta, who was charging a large beam in front of him. He knew there was no other way around it. Brolli pointed his palm at Vegeta's figure in the sky. He began charging a large amount of ki in his palm.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as the large beam left his hands. Brolli let out an earth-shattering roar as he launched his own beam, but it was useless. The Final Flash broke right trough Brolli's beam and hit Brolli dead on. Brolli screamed in pain as he burned up in the heat of the beam. When the dust settled, only Brolli's corpse remained. Vegeta looked for anymore threats, then powered down back to normal. He sneered at Brolli's charred remains and continued his search for Morgue.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Just a little further." Radditz struggled to fly towards Capsule Corp. He couldn't see trough one of his eyes and his leg was still broken. The chest plate of his armour had been shattered compliments of Morgue. Radditz managed to land right on Bulma's doorstep as she was walking out of the building. "Radditz!" She said. She ran up to him and kneeled beside him. He was in really bad shape. "Help.me." Radditz said. Then he passed out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
All new characters, Morgue, Sirra, Temrok, and Charrok, Belong to me. 


	5. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 5

1 The Morgue Saga  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.It'll take a couple weeks Radditz.but I think you'll be ok." Bulma told the large man on her lab table. Radditz struggled to look up, his leg was bandaged, and his large chest wound caused by the blast was stitched shut. Radditz felt a pounding in his head.  
  
"I swear I will get my revenge on him." Radditz started, but remember Bulma was there.  
  
"Who Radditz? Who did this to you?" Bulma asked him. Radditz couldn't tell her of Morgue. If he did he'd have to explain how he got there. If Vegeta or Piccolo found out, it would mean his death.  
  
"Never mind." Radditz was about to get up and storm off, but remembered his broken leg. 'Damn it.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Radditz, you've got to tell me who did this!" Bulma demanded from her patient. Radditz growled at her, but he knew it was useless. He would have to confess.  
  
"Ok, but you cannot tell Vegeta.or Piccolo." Radditz told her. Bulma didn't promise anything but instead sat in front of him and waited to hear what would certainly be an interesting tale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirra! We are approaching earth!" Temrok shouted to the captain.  
  
"Bring up the view screen!" The captain ordered. He looked at the large main screen of the bridge. Earth. It was a small blue planet, not very impressive at all. But Morgue was there.somewhere.  
  
"We've located Morgue sir. He's heading towards a large human settlement east of our landing point. We have just gone trough the atmosphere." Temrok reported. Sirra nodded.  
  
"Open the hatch, I'm going after Morgue. If I catch him by surprise, I'll be able to beat him before he can even get a hit in. Be sure to cloak the ship after I leave." Sirra said as he grabbed a handheld locator and tuned it to Morgue's energy signature.  
  
"Sir.are you sure that's wise?" Charrok asked him as Sirra opened the hatch. Sirra looked back at him.  
  
"Trust me." He said, then flew out the open hatch. Charrok closed it behind him and ordered the ship be cloaked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cell! I've finally found you!" Morgue landed beside Cell. Cell looked up from beating on a young man who had tried to fight him. He smiled at Morgue.  
  
"Ah, Morgue. Good to see you.I was just having a bit of fun. Care to join me?" Cell asked his new comrade. Morgue nodded and stepped forward. They were in the centre of a large city. Morgue looked down at the young, shaking man.  
  
"Well, it seems your time has come." Morgue pointed his open palm at the man's face. It began to glow yellow as tears ran down the man's face.  
  
"Please don't.I have a family." The man whimpered. Morgue smiled.  
  
"Good, I'll kill them next." Morgue told his crying victim. The man began to shake uncontrollably as he felt the energy emanating from Morgue's palm. But all of a sudden, everything went nuts. Morgue saw Cell go flying out of the corner of his eyes. Next thing he knew, Morgue was flying into the side of a building. Morgue got up; he looked around, but only saw Cell, still unconscious in the dirt.  
  
"Who hit me?" Morgue wondered aloud. The blow hadn't hurt him, but it had stunned him an awful bit. Morgue was furious. He just the noticed his human victim was gone.rescued. All of a sudden Morgue was sliding across the street. Morgue groaned as he rose to his feet. Now that one hurt a bit.  
  
"What.?" Morgue looked behind him. It was his worst enemy, Sirra. The alien captain had found him. Morgue's eyes widened. How.how had he been found? This was impossible.  
  
"Morgue.You will no longer hurt the innocent. I know not what force brought you back to life.but this time I shall make sure you STAY dead." Sirra began walking towards Morgue. Morgue got to his feet. He would fight Sirra to the end.  
  
"You.will.NOT beat me." Morgue said defiantly to his approaching enemy. Morgue ran at Sirra, but was stopped when Sirra kicked him in the chin. Morgue went flying backwards. He got up again, and kicked Sirra in the gut. Sirra took a step backwards. He looked Morgue in the face with an angry scowl, and sent him flying into a building with one punch.  
  
"Morgue.you are pathetic. You feed off the death and destruction of others." Sirra told Morgue, who was getting up once again. Morgue couldn't believe this. He would lose if he didn't power up at least a little.but he didn't want to have to.  
  
"What?" Morgue was surprised as a wave of blue energy hit Sirra from out of nowhere. He looked to the side and saw Cell, with his palms out in front. Morgue saw Sirra momentarily on the ground. Cell had caught him off guard. Morgue looked at Cell.  
  
"We must get out of here, neither of us have time to finish him, he may have reinforcements!" Morgue and Cell started running for it. As they took off to the sky, Morgue cursed himself for not being able to beat Sirra. How could he have let his guard down that much?  
  
(Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.)  
  
  
  
".And that's the story." Radditz said as he finished talking to Bulma. Bulma was shocked. For five years, Radditz had been playing them for fools. And now, a Buu, Frieza, Cell and Brolli were loose. Not to mention this new Morgue guy.  
  
"Bulma, I beg you not to tell Vegeta. I fear he would kill me for betraying him!" Radditz pleaded with Bulma. He started to feel something inside him. The bitter taste of guilt. He didn't realise that his brother and his friends had actually accepted him, and he had broken their trust. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"I.I'm sorry." Radditz said. Bulma was pacing around worried. But she looked up at Radditz when he apologised. She couldn't allow Vegeta to know that this was all Radditz' fault. And Goku would be crushed that his brother had betrayed him yet again.  
  
"I'll keep it a secret form Goku and Vegeta. But only until this situation gets under control." Bulma told Radditz. Radditz forced a weak smile, and nodded to Bulma. He was glad he had at least made one friend. Just then, Vegeta busted trough the doors of the lab.  
  
"Brolli's dead." Vegeta said. Then he noticed Radditz. Vegeta got a slight look of confusion on his face.  
  
"So.you're alive?" He finally said. Radditz nodded, as he could barely believe he was still alive himself. Vegeta looked over to Bulma.  
  
"I'll go get Kakarott. He has senzu beans with him, at least that way Radditz will be of SOME use to us." Vegeta then opened the window and flew outside. Radditz looked at Bulma.  
  
"Thank you." He said. Bulma couldn't help but wonder at all the surprises Radditz was throwing at her. Showing up burned and charred on her doorstep, and now being polite. A polite Saiyan other then Goku, how odd.  
  
  
  
Sirra opened the door of his hidden ship with his key card. Charrok greeted him at the door. They saluted each other and Charrok opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Before you say anything." Sirra started, "He got away." Charrok nodded.  
  
"Apparently he's allied himself with the scum of this planet as well. And they aren't too weak when they catch you off guard." Sirra continued.  
  
"You'll get him next time sir, I'm sure of it." Charrok told his captain.  
  
"You'll be coming out there with me next time Charrok, I want back- up." Sirra said.  
  
"Very well sir." Charrok nodded to his captain and went to his quarters.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
All new characters: Morgue, Charrok, Sirra, and Temrok (Copyrighted to William Dumont! Keep the evil demon lords(lawyers) away, because I don't own anyone else form the Dragonball series. 


	6. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 6

1 Morgue saga  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
How long had he been out trying to capture or kill those who did wrong? Twenty years maybe, he couldn't remember. Either way, it had been too long. He sat there in his captain's chair, looking at the power readings the sensors picked up. Judging from where he last fought Morgue, he could see he and the green skinned one were now far north of the city they had fought in. Another two large power levels seemed to be in urban areas around the planet. There also seemed to be some more powerful power levels chasing the ones in the urban areas. Charrok then walked in as the captain yawned in his chair.  
  
"Charrok, my old friend, I think I should find a new line of work after this hunt. My current occupation doesn't seem to agree with me anymore." Sirra said with a sigh. Charrok was slightly confused by his words.  
  
"Captain, if this about earlier today, Morgue's ally had you off guard. You can't blame yourself for that!" Charrok proclaimed to his captain. He hoped he could lift his spirits. He glanced around the large main cockpit of the ship. He saw the yellow walls covered in small computer screens and data processors. The captain's chair itself was situated in the centre of the room, right in front of a large view screen. Keyboards dotted the dark room, in front of most of the screens.  
  
"Charrok, I've been all over the four quadrants of the galaxy doing nothing but hunting and killing for the past twenty or so years. Today's error was not the first I have ever made, and I assure you that it will not be the last." The captain glanced up at his first mate as he said this. Charrok was so confused at his captain's words. To him, Captain Sirra had always seemed so sure of everything, and never wrong, yet now, he seemed unsure and weakened.  
  
"So what is it sir? What happened to you that made you change your mind?" Charrok asked his saddened officer. Sirra looked back to the main screen.  
  
"Time, old friend, is what happened to me." Sirra said sadly. Charrok looked down to the floor in despair, as he knew what his captain was going to say.  
  
"The time has come for the invincible warrior Sirra to have his last hunt." Sirra said with a hint of sarcasm. He looked back up to Charrok.  
  
"Let's go get Morgue.and then you will be the new invincible one." Sirra said with a chuckle. But Charrok was not amused. He couldn't believe that Sirra was quitting.  
  
"Sir.with all my heart, I ask you to stay with us. We could not function as a proper crew without you sir." Charrok pleaded to his captain. Captain Sirra rose from his chair and walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh, shut up Charrok. You and the others will manage. I am but a soldier like your selves, and now I must leave this job, before I end up dying an embarrassing death at the hands of some scoundrel. Let me enjoy my strength while I still have it.before it leaves me." Sirra said to his first mate as they walked towards the launch hatch. They both grabbed their swords off the stand beside the hatch as they waited for it to open.  
  
"Well sir.I would be lying if I said I wasn't sorry to see you leave us, but I will do my best in command." Charrok said as the hatch began to open.  
  
"I know you will be a fine commander Charrok." Sirra said as they flew out the hatch. Sirra knew he could no longer go on. It was time for his last hunt to take place.  
  
  
  
Radditz lay on Bulma's lab table, allowing the small robots and medicines to heal him. Soon he would have his revenge on Morgue for tricking him, and beating him. Once he was healed he would be twice as strong as before. Yes.it was only a matter of time.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Gohan flew trough the sky at top speed. He sensed Cell and that other strange ki signature only a few miles away. It would only be a few miles more then he could get rid of Cell yet again. He then sensed another power signature behind him; he turned and saw none other then his father flying up to meet him above the rolling country landscape.  
  
"Father? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked him. Goku flew up to his son and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Just thought I'd come by and help you out when I sensed that Morgue was with Cell. He may too powerful for you to take on alone. This time I'll go to full power and see if he can still stop me." Goku said enthusiastically.  
  
"Right dad. Ok, let's get going." Gohan said to his father and they flew off towards the area where Cell and Morgue awaited them.  
  
(Later.)  
  
Cell blasted another tank as the military continued to fire at him and Morgue. He was having a lot of fun now.  
  
"Morgue, are you sure you don't want to join me, these humans are pathetic!" Cell yelled out as he destroyed another five soldiers. He was about to destroy the other remaining forces holed up within the city they were attacking when he suddenly sensed something that made his blood run cold.  
  
"Gohan! And he's with his father Goku!" Cell said as he turned away from the army towards the energy signatures. Morgue looked up to where Cell was looking.  
  
"What are you talking about Cell? I don't see anything." Morgue said to Cell. Cell looked at him with a confused expression at first. But then a smile came across his face.  
  
"Oh, I see, you don't know how to sense for energy signatures.well, I can sense Goku and his son coming from that direction over there." Cell said pointing to the sky. Morgue looked up to the direction he was pointing, and sure enough, two shining dots appeared.  
  
"Alright, let's get ready to kill some more Saiyans." Morgue said as he got into fighter's stance.  
  
"Don't underestimate them Morgue.they are very powerful" Cell told Morgue. Morgue ginned at his words.  
  
"You underestimate me my friend.I will crush them quite easily." Morgue said as he powered up slightly.  
  
Gohan and Goku landed in front of the android and his new leader. Gohan looked around himself. The city was in ruins. Bodies of the innocent lay in the streets. The young hybrid clenched his fists in anger.  
  
Morgue was ready to fight Goku, but Goku glared at him in anger then, much to Morgue's surprise, turned away and walked towards the bodies of a mother and her young daughter. He looked at the bodies for a moment, then turned back towards Morgue.  
  
"You two caused all this pain, and suffering. And now you shall pay." Goku said calmly. Morgue smirked at him.  
  
"Well go on then Kakarott.make us pay." Morgue said arrogantly. Goku noticed Gohan was tearing up over the loss the people of earth had suffered at Morgue's hands. Goku looked Morgue in the eye and slowly took a fighter's stance. Morgue did the same.  
  
"This will be your last fight." Morgue told Goku. Suddenly, there came the sound of an explosion. Morgue looked back in alarm to see Cell lying on the ground missing a leg. Gohan stood behind him, palm in front of him, hair golden-yellow.  
  
"I won't let Cell interfere with this fight at all. Father, you attack this guy, I'll fight Cell." Gohan told his father. Goku gave him a quick nod. Gohan picked up Cell and tossed him far beyond the city limits, and afterwards, quickly followed behind. Now it was just Goku and Morgue, in the abandoned city centre.  
  
"Before we get started, tell me one thing.just who are you?" Goku asked, needing to know whom he was fighting. Morgue tossed off his large black cape.  
  
"If you must know, I am Morgue.the most powerful being this universe has ever seen since the death of the Master. By the way Kakarott.do you remember who was in the Kame House when I destroyed it?" Morgue said as he prepared for battle.  
  
"Oh no.I just realised.Master Roshi! Oolong! YOU! You killed them!" Goku said angrily. Morgue threw his head back and laughed at Goku's anger. Goku let out a loud yell and quickly went Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"Ah.ready to fight I see." Morgue said with a sneer to Goku's power level. Goku did not answer, and with a leap into the air, he began his attack.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"KAME.HAME.HA!" Gohan shouted as he blasted Cell out of the sky. Gohan had destroyed cell once again. Gohan was about to head back to aid his father, but was stopped by a kick to the face. Gohan went rolling across the hard rocky ground of the desert he and Cell had been fighting in. He looked up in suprise to see Buu.  
  
"Hello boy!" Buu said in his psychotic demeanour. Gohan quickly powered back up to Super Saiyan 2, but he knew that without some back up, that he could not beat Buu. Buu stretched his fingers into sharp blades and charged the young hybrid with a look of pure fury in his eyes.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 To be continued.  
  
  
  
All new characters, Morgue, Sirra, Charrok and Temrok, are MINE and no one else's.at least ask before using.  
  
William Dumont, A.K.A: Sociopath5 


	7. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 7

1 The Morgue Saga  
  
1.1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Piccolo sensed the different energy signatures around the planet. He and the other Z-warriors were broken and scattered across the planet. He looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Rain soon began to fall upon his face, delivering with it, a cool freshness. Piccolo could sense that Cell had been destroyed and that Gohan was now fighting Buu. He also felt Goku and the strange ki signature were preparing for battle.  
  
"Things grow darker every minute."  Piccolo quietly muttered to himself. Then he found an interesting ki signature. It was Vegeta, but he sensed Frieza was close to the Saiyan Prince, trailing him. Piccolo took off in the direction of the two ki signatures. He wanted to help Gohan, but knew that he could hold out until help arrived. But Vegeta had to keep his strength up to help Goku, because Piccolo knew Goku would need it.  
  
  
  
 "Ok.Morgue should be about two miles due east according to my scope." Sirra said as he and Charrok flew at high speeds towards the city where Goku and Morgue now stood. Charrok nodded to his commander and picked up the pace.  
  
"You don't think we can honestly beat him on our own, do you sir?"  Charrok asked Sirra.  
  
"Of course not Charrok. But I see another on my scopes.if we work together with the warriors of this planet, I believe we can put Morgue down for good."  Sirra explained. Charrok nodded again, but was unsure.could there really be warriors strong enough to defeat Morgue here?  
  
  
  
"Well Kakarott, shall we get started?" Morgue asked Goku, whom now stood only ten feet away, at SSJ 3 level. Goku looked him in the eye.  
  
"Might as well rid the earth of you while I've got the chance." Goku said angrily. He then vanished and re-appeared quickly behind Morgue.  
  
Morgue cracked a small smile and elbowed Goku in the stomach before he could even notice what happened. Morgue then turned and gave Goku a kick to the face, sending the mighty Saiyan sprawling across the ground.  
  
" Oh please Goku, don't tell me you're giving your best!"  Morgue laughed as Goku picked himself off the ground. He wiped the blood from his mouth and re-gained his stance.  
  
" No Morgue.It isn't."  Goku said as he began to power up. Goku let out a mighty yell as his hair went from a long golden mane, to a relatively short black. A red furred tail sprouted from the base of Goku's spine, and the same coloured fur grew about Goku's body, as his shirt ripped open. Goku's eyes then became a dark, evil-looking red. He stared at Morgue with these eyes; eyes that would make wild beasts back down.but not Morgue. Goku's SSJ4 level was considered the most powerful form any Saiyan could ever reach. But Goku was quite surprised when Morgue began laughing.  
  
" Don't tell me that's it."  Morgue said after he had finished his mocking laughter. Goku was shocked, and thought that he must be bluffing. Goku decided to test Morgue and appeared in front of Morgue in an instant and gave him an uppercut directly to the jaw. Morgue threw his head back, and at first it seemed that Goku had inflicted some damage. But then Morgue brought his head down, and sneered at the great Saiyan. Morgue kneed Goku in the stomach in an instant, putting Goku to his knees. Goku sputtered and coughed up some blood.  
  
"Goku, I will not call you weak.but relative to me, you are a bug." Morgue said, before kicking Goku in the face, sending him sliding into a parked car on the side of the ruined streets of the abandoned city. Goku cringed with pain as he sat up. How could someone be this strong?  
  
"You may be strong Morgue, but I will now give you a taste of what I can really do!" Goku shouted as he placed his palms behind him. Morgue laughed a bit at this.  
  
"Very well Kakarott, go ahead.show me what you can do." Morgue laughed. Morgue uncrossed his arms and stood perfectly still in front of Goku. Goku sighed and began to focus.  
  
"KAME.HAME.HA!" Goku shouted as a large Kamehameha left his hands and hit Morgue dead on. Morgue had made no effort whatsoever in blocking the attack. The explosion sounded far off into the distance. Goku smiled as the dust began to clear.  
  
"Well, I won't say it wasn't a decent attack for an amateur such as yourself." Morgue said as he stepped out from the smoke. His armour was singed and he had a few scratches. Goku took a step back. He thought it would of at least knocked him down.  
  
"You disappoint me Kakarott.after all the stories I heard in the afterlife? I'm badly disappointed." Morgue said as he began to approach Goku slowly. Goku had no idea what he was going to do. But the solution came from no where, as Morgue was knocked off his feet, and a large armour clad being stood in front of him.  
  
"Morgue! I have come to finish you off for good!" Sirra shouted as he picked Morgue up off the Ground. Morgue quickly realised he was in trouble and kneed Sirra in the gut, causing the captain to drop him. Morgue got to his feet and prepared to face Sirra.  
  
  
  
"Will you never leave me alone!" Morgue shouted to his rival. Sirra smiled and removed his chest plate. Underneath he wore a much more flexible, black, muscle shirt. He turned to Goku.  
  
"Get out of here and go help your friends stop the evil souls Morgue has released. One fights east of here, and another two fight father north." Sirra informed him as he went after Morgue. Goku decided he should let this guy handle Morgue for now and went to go help Gohan.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 To be continued.  
  
I created all new characters, Sirra, Morgue, and Charrok. Please ask before using any of them.  
  
-Strider 


	8. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 8

1 The Morgue saga  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buu! Let him go!" Goku shouted as he came flying from, what seemed to be nowhere. Buu looked up from his bashing Gohan in the face to receive a fist to the face from Goku. Buu shouted in pain as he skipped across the ground like a flat stone on water. Gohan slowly picked himself up from the dirt; he was still in Super Saiyan form so Goku knew he wasn't too badly hurt. Once Gohan was on his feet Goku gave him a senzu bean, restoring his son's strength.  
  
"I'm glad you're here father. I was able to hold him off for some time, but he slowly got the upper hand on me." Gohan told his father as they watched Buu slowly get back up. Goku trained his red eyes on the alien demon.  
  
"I'll take care of him son." Goku walked over to Buu, who was struggling to get up after the powerful punch of a SSJ4 Goku. Buu wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up at Goku.  
  
"Please.don't." Buu pleaded. Goku smiled a bit at Buu, who at one time, was more powerful then anything Goku could imagine. He picked up Buu by the throat and leaned in close to the psychopath's face.  
  
"Leave Earth Buu.and never come back.I'm giving you a chance." Goku said slowly at the struggling Buu. Buu looked at Goku with his beady eyes, and an expression of fear on his face, and slowly nodded.  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight!" Goku shouted as he threw Buu far into the horizon. Gohan smiled a he heard Buu screaming in the far distance. Goku turned and faced his son, and powered down to SSJ2.  
  
"Come on Gohan.we still have to find Frieza." Goku said as he levitated into the air. Gohan nodded and they both flew in the direction they sensed Frieza.  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"AH! Fool! You'll pay for that!" Morgue shouted as he countered another one of Sirra's blows with his own. Sirra backed up a few feet as Morgue hit him in the chest with a powerful blow. But Sirra countered it with a kick to the face. Morgue fell to his back, but quickly recovered and put Sirra to the ground with a roundhouse. So far the match was pretty even. That is, until Morgue decided he'd had enough.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Morgue said quietly as Sirra got to his feet again. Sirra looked Morgue in the eyes.his red, evil eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you're giving up." Sirra said with a cocky grin on his greyish skin. Morgue chuckled at this.  
  
"I don't give up Sirra.But I think it's time I turn up the heat a bit." Morgue said as he planted his feet firmly in the ground. Sirra took a few steps back as Morgue began glowing with a red aura. Sirra checked his scopes, and jumped in surprise as his instruments shorted out just as Morgue's Power level reached 20,000,000,000. Sirra shook his head in horror as he realised no one alive would ever destroy Morgue.  
  
"There, that should do it.about 5% of what I could do at full power." Morgue said with a grin. Suddenly, in a flash, Sirra was on the ground unconscious. Morgue stood over Sirra with his fist outstretched, laughing with glee. He had defeated the man who killed him, and showed him he never would've had a chance had he powered up during their last battle. But Morgue decided to let him live, and left him in the dirt for now, and flew towards his next target, which incidentally, was the same city that housed Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 To be continued.  
  
  
  
By the way, I invented Sirra, Charrok, and Morgue.but the rest of DBZ is not mine.  
  
-Strider 


	9. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 9

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I've been gone for a good three or four months, but I'm back. I took a break from the Morgue Saga to work on other projects that turned out pretty well, and are in the works to be published, so go me! But now I've decided to finish this little bit of Fan fiction. So, hope you enjoy it. And now, I present to you, The Morgue Saga, Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Vegeta blocked another punch from Frieza and kneed him in the gut. He'd been flying along, when Frieza had attacked him suddenly. He was too distracted by the larger power level's to have noticed Frieza coming along. He smiled as Frieza coughed up purplish blood to the ground far below. Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and gave him a violent pitch down to the Earth far below. He laughed maniacally as Frieza slammed in the rock, shattering it. Barely alive, Frieza slowly rose from the small crater he had created. Vegeta hadn't even gone Super Saiyan yet, and he was badly beating him. The alien warlord wiped the blood from his lips as Vegeta landed in front of him. "Now you know how it feel Frieza, to be tossed around like a child's toy, at the hands of Prince Vegeta." Vegeta said with a smirk. Frieza growled and threw a punch at him, but Vegeta vanished and re-appeared behind Frieza. With a sickening snap, Vegeta dug his fist into Frieza's back, breaking it. Frieza fell to the ground, paralysed. "Please.let.me go." Frieza said weakly, as he realised he could no longer move anything below his neck. Vegeta stood over him and laughed his fool head off. "The mighty Frieza, now three times defeated by the Saiyan race! The race he had though he had destroyed for good! It's too precious!" He exclaimed with glee in his voice. Frieza coughed again. Vegeta decided to end it and extended his open palm over Frieza. "This time, stay dead!" Vegeta yelled. He let a strong ki blast go and watched as Frieza disintegrated. Vegeta was about to take off when Piccolo arrived, landing behind Vegeta.  
  
"You a little late green man." Vegeta said. Piccolo nodded as he saw the black singe mark where Frieza laid moments before. "So where are you going now Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. An aura of power surrounded Vegeta. "I'm going to find Kakarott, and his son. Then we can try and find that bastard Morgue." Vegeta said. Piccolo said nothing for a moment. "I guess I'll come along then." He finally said. Vegeta nodded, and the two of them took off into the air.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
  
  
"Dad, I'm not sensing Frieza anymore, but Vegeta and Piccolo are near the area I last picked him up." Gohan said as he and Goku blasted through the sky. Goku looked back at him, he was back to Super Saiyan level 2 for the moment. "Then I guess we know what happened to him then don't we?" Goku shouted. Gohan smiled and nodded. The two of them raced towards Vegeta and Piccolo, but stopped as they passed over the ruined city Goku and Morgue had been fighting in. Down below they spotted the alien captain who had saved Goku, and landed beside his motionless body. Gohan knelt beside him and checked for a pulse. "He's alive." Gohan said with a sigh of relief. Goku nodded. "Look's like Morgue won this fight. Come on, we got to get him fixed up if he's going to help us with Morgue." Goku said. Gohan nodded and picked up Sirra, and the two continued towards Piccolo and Vegeta, who seemed to be heading towards them.  
  
Morgue hovered over Capsule Corps. His eyes were dark with fury and evil. Many of the city's inhabitants were already evacuating. The military didn't even bother trying to fight him anymore, they just helped the citizens evacuate. However, Morgue wasn't here for them. With a lightning fast movement of his hand, he fired a Ki blast at another Capsule Corps. Security drone, vaporising the steel it was made of. Morgue then descended to Capsule Corp's large main dome, and ripped the security doors down. Walking in, unfazed by the security lasers, which he then promptly destroyed, Morgue kicked the door to the medical labs open. "Empty.where are all the humans." Morgue said as if he were playing a game. His search was interrupted as he felt a slight thump hit the back of his head. Radditz had given him a full-powered kick to the head, which did absolutely nothing. Morgue turned and faced Radditz, who had been hiding behind the door of the lab. "Well, well.Still alive Radditz? That's absolutely amazing. Someone as weak as you surviving one of my attacks is truly remarkable." Morgue said as he grabbed Radditz by the throat. Radditz spat in his face and kneed Morgue in the chest. Morgue couldn't care less about the knee in the chest, but wiped the spit from his eye with his free hand. "You insolent little fuck!" Morgue said as he raised a clenched fist. Again, Morgue was interrupted as a shining blade caught his eye. Morgue dropped Radditz, who was now gasping in air, and ducked the sword slash. There stood Trunks, with a sword his mother had made for him. (Which she had done because of her memory of her son from the future.) "Well, what do we have here." Morgue said with a smile. Trunks went Super Saiyan and slashed at Morgue as quickly as he could, but every blow was easily dodged. "Radditz! Get mom out of here! Find my dada and Goku! I'll hold this guy off as best I can!" Trunks shouted to Radditz, who grabbed Bulma from her hiding place behind some lab equipment. Morgue let them go and faced Trunks. "Boy, you're making a great mistake by fighting me." Morgue said. Trunks maintained his stance. "You must the one called Morgue.you killed some of my friends Morgue, and I won't let this go unpunished." Morgue laughed at him. "You should give up. You'll only cause grief among your friends I haven't killed yet, when I destroy you." Morgue said. Trunks shouted out in rage as he leapt as Morgue, and took a slice at him. Morgue easily dodged it and fired a blast at Trunks, which nailed him dead-on. Trunks screamed out in pain. This wasn't like any other ki attack he'd been hit by, this one was made specifically not to kill, but to burn, and cause suffering. Who was this man? Trunks slowly rose from the ground, groaning in pain. Morgue picked up Trunks sword he'd dropped on the ground, and snapped it in two. He then picked up Trunks. "I told you, it was a mistake fighting me." Morgue said. He then grabbed the pointed half of Trunks broken sword and stuck it into Trunks' chest. Trunks let out a short yell, then crumpled to the ground in a heap. Morgue wiped the blood from his hands, and smashed out of the Capsule Corps. Building, but turned back towards it, both his palms extended. A large, white ball of Ki formed in his hands. "Supreme.KI BLAST!" Morgue yelled as he fired an even more powerful version of the attack he had used on the Kame House. When the dust cleared, the Capsule Corp. dome was no more then a pile of rubble.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So how was that for a return story? I thought it was pretty good. Well, submit a review so I know how you like it.  
  
Sirra, Morgue, and Charrok are my characters. The rest belongs to DBZ and it's creators. 


	10. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 10

The Morgue Saga  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Gohan sped through the skies, with Sirra draped carefully over Gohan's left shoulder. They flew in silence, keeping all their attention on the different power levels throughout the planet. Suddenly, both of them stopped as a large explosion of energy behind them lit up the mid-day sky. Father and son turned to face the explosion, and both noticed the disappearance of Trunks power level, and the dramatic increase of Morgue's, but only for a split moment. "TRUNKS!" Gohan yelled out, as the explosion became clearly visible on the horizon, and slowly faded away. Goku floated in shock beside his son. Trunks was dead. "Come on son. I'm sorry about Trunks, but we can't stop now." Goku told his son. Gohan wiped the tears welled up in his eyes. Another of his friends was dead, at the hands of Morgue. "Dad. We have to stop him." Gohan said, as he turned back towards Goku. Goku nodded in agreement, but in his mind, he honestly didn't know if Morgue was stoppable. The two headed towards Vegeta and Piccolo, until the two of them were finally in sight. The four warriors stopped in mid-air as they neared each other. Vegeta's face had a look of sullen rage on it. He had seen the explosion, and sensed Trunks death as well. Piccolo had the same stone cold look on his face he usually had. "Vegeta. I'm." Goku started. Vegeta punched him in the face. "Don't even give me your pity! Trunks was a warrior like any of us, and he died an honourable death!" Vegeta said, the pain obvious in his voice.  
  
"Stop it you two! The question now is what do we do to stop this monster?" Piccolo suddenly cut in. The two Saiyans backed down from each other, and looked at Piccolo. "And second of all, who's that?" Piccolo asked, pointing to the unconscious alien warrior on Gohan's shoulder. "I don't know who he is, but he's the one who took on Morgue, and actually managed to do some damage.but it looks like he lost that fight. I was just about to suggest we go see Dende, you know, get him to heal us all up.maybe some training." Goku said. "There's no time to train! Morgue would surely find us up there!" Vegeta shouted out. "No. He wouldn't. Morgue has one weakness. He can't sense energy levels, which gives us the advantage of surprise." Goku shot back. Vegeta thought for a while. "And what of the people of Earth? Are they to merely suffer while we train?" Vegeta asked harshly. Goku looked deadly serious. "We're no good to protect them now. If we fought Morgue with the power we have now, he would destroy us all, and then who would help everyone? I hate to say it, but we'll have to leave them on their own for now." Goku said. Vegeta had nothing to say to that. "Alright then, let's head over to Dende's lookout." Piccolo said. Just as the warriors were about to leave however, came another voice.  
  
"Kakarott! Prince Vegeta!" It was Radditz. He carried a shocked Bulma on his shoulder. Radditz floated beside them now, and handed Vegeta his wife. "I saved her, but Trunks insisted on staying behind to fight Morgue.Bulma's had that look on her face since the explosion." Radditz explained. Vegeta looked at her face. Bulma's eyes were wide, and teary. They seemed to just stare, and she said nothing. A low growl emitted from Vegeta's lips. "Where did this Morgue come from!" Vegeta said, clenching his free hand into a fist. Radditz looked guilty, in his new armour and blue spandex he'd gotten from Bulma. "I can explain that." Radditz suddenly said. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo all looked over to him. "Well, save it, we should get to the look-out first." Goku told his brother. With that they all took off towards the lookout. Along the way, they accumulated most of the other warriors. Marron, 18 and Krillin met up with them about halfway there. Goten, who had become separated from the others, finally caught up, carrying Chi-Chi in his hands. Gohan stopped to get Videl and Pan as well. When they all finally arrived at the lookout they found Tien, Choitzu, and Yamcha already there, waiting alongside Dende and Mr.Popo. Vegeta finally snapped Bulma out of her trance. She was now crying, with her face buried in her husband's chest. Neither of them had any idea where Bra was now. Gohan lay the alien captain down on the floor of the lookout.  
  
Dende quickly healed him, and Sirra woke up with a start. Vegeta then came over, with Bulma still crying at his side. "Now that you're awake, perhaps you can tell us who the hell you are." Vegeta said. Sirra looked around, a bit confused. He figured himself to be dead when he lost to Morgue. Sirra rose to his feet. "I am grateful that you all saved me." Was the first thing he said. " I am Captain Sirra, of the Death Soldier's bounty hunters." He then added, answering Vegeta's question. The Z warriors looked at him a bit confused. "Well, what are you doing here?" Krillin finally asked. "I have come here to hunt and destroy Morgue. We thought we'd defeated him six years ago on a distant planet named Dellona, but he has now returned, on this planet and we have come to stop him once more." Sirra explained. "You keep saying 'we', well where the hell are the rest of your men then?" Vegeta asked angrily. "I only ask, because I think they might be able to help with Morgue a bit, MAYBE!" Vegeta shouted. Sirra smiled and revealed a small portable keypad that was in one of he compartments of his belt. "This is Captain Sirra, do your read me Temrok?" Sirra asked into a speaker in the keypad. "Affirmative Captain, this is Hunter 1, we have a lock on your position, and Charrok has returned from patrol. He told us you were dead sir." Temrok replied. "Hmm, no, not quite. Some, friends, pulled me out of trouble. Bring the ship around to my position." Sirra ordered. Sirra putt he communicator away after Temrok replied the affirmative.  
  
"So, about Morgue, Radditz, how did he get here in the first place?" Goku the asked his brother. Radditz had hoped they had forgotten him. "Well, he is here, because of me." Radditz said a bit guiltily. Goku nodded. "Yes, Morgue mentioned something like that when I fought him at Kame House. What did he mean?" He asked Radditz. Radditz let out a sigh, and began to tell his story.  
  
Meanwhile, Morgue flew around Earth, destroying the odd city when it fit his fancy. "Like small insects." Morgue remarked as he fired a blast at a freeway, destroying cars, and the people inside them. "Where are the warriors of this planet. They were attacking me from left and right before, and now they seem to have vanished into thin air!" Morgue asked himself out loud. The hulking super-warrior then looked at his surroundings, and noticed a small deserted military base. Well, nearly deserted. Morgue noticed a small pink creature wandering around the base. "Buu." Morgue muttered. After seeing how useless Cell and the others had been, Morgue didn't bother bringing them back. He figured Buu to be dead as well. Morgue sped towards the military base and landed in front of Buu in an instant. Buu yelped in surprise. "Morgue, sir.ah, heh, I was just." Buu stammered. Morgue grabbed Buu by the throat. "Going somewhere Buu?" Morgue asked, drawing his face close to Buu's. Buu struggled. "I never imagined you to be a deserter Buu." Morgue said, squeezing harder on Buu's throat. Buu then liquefied and re-solidified in front of Morgue. "Morgue, Goku defeated me, he's much stronger then the last time I fought him. And, and he let me live. He told me to leave the planet, but I was planning a surprise attack." Buu quickly explained as Morgue walked towards him. "I can tell you where he is Master! Please!" Buu began to shout. Morgue stopped. "Can you?" He asked. Buu slowly nodded.  
  
"YOU WISHED MORGUE HERE?" Vegeta shouted, lunging at Radditz. He tackled Radditz to the ground and punched him in the face at least ten times before anyone was able to pull him off. "Let me GO!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth as he tried to wriggle out of Goku and Gohan's grip. Luckily, none of them had gone Super Saiyan, which proved they had managed to keep their wits about them. Radditz stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. After Vegeta had calmed down, Goku and Gohan let him go. "I'm Sorry, Kakarott, and my prince. I have failed as a Saiyan warrior." Radditz said sorrowfully to the other Saiyans. Vegeta spit on Radditz feet. "You do not deserve to be called a Saiyan, if you fell for such a simple trick." Vegeta turned his back to Radditz. "Get out of my sight." He said as he walked away. Radditz faced his brother. "Radditz, why'd you do it?" Goku asked with a shocked voice. "I wanted my revenge, but now I see you all truly trusted me, that you all considered me one of you. I am unfit to be around any of you." Radditz said sadly. He turned and flew off the tower. "Radditz, wait!" Goku shouted. Gohan held him back. "We've got to let him figure things out on his own dad." Gohan told his father. Goku watched as Radditz faded into the distance. He wasn't flying fast. He must've sensed the same thing as Goku.  
  
"Here are the Dragonballs Goku. Mr.Popo and I have been saving them, just in case something like this happened." Dende said as he lay the seven orange balls in front of Goku. Goku thanked him and turned to the others. "Ok, we know the Dragon can grant us two wishes. What should they be?" Goku asked. For a moment no one said anything, then Vegeta stepped forward. "As you know Kakarott, we need to get some serious training in a very short amount of time, and I don't think the hyperbolic time chamber is going to cut it this time around. We should wish for an improved training room." He said. Goku nodded. "Vegeta's right. I was going to wish everyone Morgue's killed back to life, then have all of them transported here until the earth below was safe again, but we'll have to wait for that. Any specifics on this new chamber Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta thought for a moment. "Four people, instead of two, should be allowed in at one time. Two years pass in a day instead of one, giving the people who are training more time. Enough food and facilities for all of them of course, and more intense training effects." Vegeta said. Gohan stood beside his father and wrote this all down. He passed the list to his father. Goku looked it over. "Ok, good. The second wish?" Goku asked with an inquisitive look. Again, everyone fell silent, thinking what the next wish should be. When no one said anything, Bulma piped up. "Wish Trunks back!" she shouted. Goku looked over to her. Her eyes were red from crying. Goku thought about this. "Ok, we'll wish back our friends then. Hopefully they can get to us before Morgue finds them again." Goku said. He turned towards the Dragonballs and raised his hand. With the usual incantation he summoned the great dragon. The sky became black, and waters churned. Lightning flashed in the sky.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Morgue shouted as the world went nuts around him. Buu looked around in confusion as high winds ruffled the tents in the army base. Lightning flashed nearby. "It think they summoned the Dragon!" Buu shouted over the winds. Morgue clenched his fist in anger. "Where are they Buu?" He shouted to the pink villain. "I don't know quite yet Morgue! They seem to be hiding their power levels for the moment!" Morgue batted Buu away and shouted in anger, destroying several of the buildings closest to him.  
  
"I will grant you two wishes, ask them and they shall be granted." The dragon's voice boomed down at Goku. "Dragon, my first wish is for an improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with capacity, food and facilities for four warriors, and extra year of training time, and higher concentration of gravity and power. Enough to at least quadruple our power every time we use it!" Goku shouted up at the dragon. The dragon's eye's glowed red for a moment, but seemed to be flickering. The large reptile grunted. This obviously wasn't the easiest wish he'd granted, but finally, his eye's glowed brightly. The only visible change to the chamber form the outside is the door changed. It was now a large double-door, with a very fancy design on it. "Your wish is granted. Speak your second wish now." The dragon bellowed. Goku nodded. "Bring Trunks, Master Roshi, and Oolong back to life!" Goku shouted. The Dragon's eyes shone a deep red again. "Your wish has been granted." With that, the Dragon put on a huge light display and disappeared. Everyone watched as the Dragonballs flew through the air, and were hidden away. No one said anything for a moment, and then Vegeta spoke up. "I sense him. Trunks! He's alive!" Vegeta exclaimed. Bulma's face lit up at this news. "Ok, someone has to go get him. No one is to power up around the tower, because we have to keep it safe from Morgue." Goku said. Vegeta looked at him with confusion. "I thought you said he couldn't sense power levels?" Vegeta said, a bit irked. "He can't. But I sense him, and he's with Buu right now, and Buu would be able to figure out where we are. That's why Radditz flew away as slowly as he did, and I assumed that's why you didn't go Super Saiyan when you attacked Radditz." Goku said with a serious tone to his voice. Vegeta laughed. "I didn't go Super Saiyan because I knew I didn't need to. Pounding Radditz hardly requires that." Goku ignored him. Bulma ran to the front of the pack. "I'll go get him, and Master Roshi and Oolong with my chopper!" Bulma exclaimed. She tossed a capsule to a clear spot on the tower and a small transport chopper appeared in a puff of smoke. Krillin entered the chopper beside her. "You'll need someone to sense his position. So far he seems to be staying where he is, but he'll probably start moving around. At least this way I can power up to catch up with him without bringing Morgue to the tower." Bulma nodded, and the two of them took off.  
  
At the rubble of the large Capsule Corps dome, stones began to stir. Trunks busted out of the pile of concrete and ruined lab equipment. He guided his hand to the blade sticking into his chest. It was glowing with a yellow light. He cringed with pain as he began to remove it. "Ah. Got it." Trunks muttered as he pulled it out. As soon as he did, the wound closed, and healed instantly. He was back. "Must've wished me back." He said slowly standing up. His legs still felt a little wobbly. He looked around him, the city was in ruins and completely deserted, save for a few corpses. He looked down at himself. His trench coat was tattered and torn like his shorts. He also had a large hole in his shirt where Morgue had stabbed him. "Better not power up. Don't know if he can sense me or not, but I don't want to risk it. I've got to find the others." He thought to himself. He kept his power level low by running instead of flying.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I dunno how many times I have to write this, but I do not own DBZ, just the characters I created, Morgue, Charrok, Temrok, and the rest of the bounty hunters that have yet to be introduced. 


	11. The Morgue Saga, Chapter 11

The Morgue Saga  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
A/N: Holy crap, been a while since I continued this fic. Well, I was going through it and realised I only had about two or three chapters left before it was finished, so decided to finish it before continuing my Resident Evil fic. So anyhow, I only own Morgue, and the Bounty Hunter characters, others belong to DBZ owners, blah, blah and blah, on with the freaking show!  
  
  
  
"Ah, here come my comrades! I hope they will be of help to our cause!" Sirra shouted as his ship came up to the tower. The others stared at in awe. It was a huge battleship. Its hull was a dull yellow colour with bulbous features. It was very large, but managed to land on the lookout without much trouble. Five alien bounty hunters disembarked from the ship, clad in full armour.  
  
"Warriors of Earth, meet my crew. That is my pilot and navigator, Temrok, my First Mate, Charrok, and the other three are my three surviving warriors from our first battle against Morgue: Roebuck, Fefnir, and Attichuk. We are at your service." Sirra explained. Goku smiled at the new arrivals.  
  
"Hey great! Welcome to Earth guys! Too bad you came at such a bad time!" Goku started. Vegeta gritted his teeth as Goku went nuts on the pleasantries.  
  
"Kakarott! Socialise with your friends another time! We've got training to do!" Vegeta shouted. Goku waved to the alien hunters and followed Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan into the new and improved hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma set down her hover chopper on the ruined island of Kame house, where a very confused Master Roshi and Oolong waited. Krillin and Bulma jumped from the chopper overjoyed to see their friends alive.  
  
"Bulma, Krillin? What's going on? Master Roshi asked. Bulma and Krillin immediately informed him of everything that had been going on since Morgue attacked the Kame house. Rosh and Oolong were stunned, and entered the chopper promptly to find Trunks.  
  
"I can sense him Bulma! Just head east, and step on it!" Krillin ordered. Bulma nodded and did as Krillin told her.  
  
"Buu, I grow impatient. Why haven't you found them yet?" Morgue asked. He stood behind Buu, arms crossed, as Buu scanned the Earth looking for it's most powerful warriors.  
  
"I'm sorry master! They must be hiding their power levels! I forgot to power down and they must know I'm with you trying to find them!" Bu explained as he strained to find the Z warriors, but just as Morgue was about to blow him into oblivion he sensed something. Several large power sources had gathered in one location. The lookout!  
  
"Oh I must be dense! They're at the Guardian's lookout! Of course!" Buu shouted. Though the power levels he had sensed were not that of the Z- warriors, he knew they had to be there with them. Morgue stepped beside Buu.  
  
"The lookout? Take me there, it's time I finished these pathetic, so-called fighters." Morgue said, clenching his fist. Buu nodded and took off, Morgue right behind him, but he knew their approach would not go unnoticed.  
  
"What? Sirra! Morgue and Buu are on their way here! I can feel it! Are you guys masking your power levels?" Tien suddenly shouted. A look of confusion fell about Sirra.  
  
"Masking our what?" he asked. Tien's face drooped. They didn't know about power levels at all! How was that possible? But there was no time; they had to hold Morgue and Buu off long enough for the others to exit the new hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"Alright guys, they're on their way here! You bounty hunters! You guys really got to help us on this one! Yamcha and I haven't fought anything this big in our lives!" Tien shouted over. The Death Soldiers nodded and got ready to fight. Morgue was close now, dangerously close, and it would still be at least 5 hours before the day was over, and only about thirty minutes before Morgue's arrival. This was going to be ugly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
